Marketers today use a variety of different types of information to target advertising. For instance, data gathered from marketing surveys can indicate interest in a particular product in a particular geographical region and/or demographic. As a further example, sales volume of a product in a particular geographic region can indicate interest and/or lack of interest for the product in the geographical region. While such information can be helpful in determining regions in which to focus marketing campaigns, such information can be expensive to gather and may provide an imprecise picture of product interest in particular regions.